


Mikey Way is the only guy who would ever say thanks after hooking up with someone.

by SpookyKing



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alcohol, Blowjobs, Couch Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mutually Unrequited, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, handjobs, i Might continue this but dont get your hopes up, mikeys kinda shy but in a weird way, not really unrequited but they both Think its unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyKing/pseuds/SpookyKing
Summary: Ray would have to remember, Mikey Way looked gorgeous on his knees.ray and mikey fuck on a couch, with some emotions, enjoy :]
Relationships: Ray Toro/Mikey Way
Kudos: 16





	Mikey Way is the only guy who would ever say thanks after hooking up with someone.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i wrote this a while back and decided to post it at the request of my friend @prettiestgayinthemorgue on tumblr, anyways follow me @twink-frank on tumblr :] thanks

Mikey was staring up at him through his eyelashes, intense eyes peering through the top of his glasses. It had to be the beer, they both had drank quite a bit. The look in Mikeys eyes was the beer. That was it.  
But Mikeys lips were parted, just slightly. His hand trailing its way up Rays thigh.  
It was just the beer. Making everything fuzzy. Blurring the lines between friendly touch and...  
Mikey braced a hand on Rays shoulder, lifting himself into Rays lap.  
“Mikey…”  
“Kiss me, please.”  
Who was Ray to deny him?  
Threading his hands through hair caked in gel and hairspray, damp at the roots with sweat.  
Pressing his lips to Mikeys, they were chapped. He tasted of alcohol and cigarettes and coffee and of “I haven’t brushed my teeth since I was 11”.  
Ray was loving every second of it, and Mikey was keening in his lap. For such a quiet guy, Mikey was oddly vocal.  
Every time Ray bit his lower lip Mikey would whimper, if Ray tugged on his hair Mikey would make a low keening noise in the back of his throat.  
It didn’t take long for Mikey to start rolling his hips into Rays, making noises in a vocal register Ray had no clue Mikey could hit.  
Mikey pulled out of the kiss, his eyes were blown wide. His already disheveled hair tossed in awkward angles around his face. His glasses askew, and his lips red and swollen. He still had fading hickeys from previous hookups on his neck and collarbones.  
Ray had to fix that.  
He leaned in to press, soft, nearly chaste kisses to Mikeys neck. He kept going, exploring, kissing and nibbling on the skin until he found the spot that made Mikey gasp and roll his hips. It was right above his collarbone. Right on a vein.  
Ray used his hands to steady Mikeys hips, pressing into his sharp hipbones as he bit down. He left behind a very nice purple bite mark.  
“Ray…Ray. Please.”  
Mikey was breathless, Ray was a little proud. He had barely touched Mikey and already had him like this. Moaning and writhing in his lap. At this point, Ray would do anything for Mikey. He would fulfill any request he had just to draw more of those beautiful noises out of him. He just, really wanted to hear it.  
“What is it, Mikes?”  
His own voice came out strained, rough and broken. Like after he had been singing for a while.  
“Can I...Can I blow you?”  
That took Ray off guard. The way Mikey looked so shy asking, his eyes downcast. Mikey brought his hands up to card through his hair. Mikey Way, who had hooked up with more people than Ray could count. Was nervously asking if he could blow Ray.  
Ray would have been stupid to say no. He brought Mikey in for another quick kiss, pulling away and nodding to Mikey.  
Mikey slid down off Rays lap, onto the floor in front of him.  
Ray would have to remember, Mikey Way looked gorgeous on his knees.  
Ray spread his legs to give Mikey more room as he fumbled with the zipper. He pulled Rays pants down his thighs and mouthed at the bulge in his boxers prompting Ray to groan and tangle a hand in Mikeys hair, urging him on.  
Mikey took the hint, freeing Rays dick from his boxers and wasting no time in taking the head into his mouth.  
His lips stretched wide, and his eyes were downcast like he wasn’t shy at all about having his mouth full of cock but he was too coy to even make eye contact. It was adorable.  
Ray tested the waters, pressing down on Mikeys head and Mikey moaned, steadying his hands on Rays hips and sinking down willingly.  
Mikey didn’t take long to set a steady rhythm. He sucked cock like he got off on it, moaning and bobbing his head. He kept moving down further and further, straining to try and take Ray to the base. Ray kept a firm hand in Mikeys hair guiding his head and mumbling praises to him.  
“Mikey, Mikey...I’m close.”  
Mikey moaned at the words, moving to mouth at the head and stroke the shaft with his free hand. He finally looked up at Ray, through thick eyelashes.  
Ray came into Mikeys mouth with a curse, unintentionally pulling on Mikeys hair and holding him on his dick through the aftershocks of his orgasm.  
Mikey looked up at Ray from his position on the floor. He had some cum on his lower lip, which he scooped up with his thumb and licked off.  
Fuck, that mental image would stick with Ray forever.  
“I uh...I’m gonna-” Mikey moved to stand up, straightening his hair and adjusting the painful looking hard-on in his jeans.  
“No, no Mikes come here.” Ray said, pulling Mikey down into his lap again. “You aren’t going to suck my soul out and leave without anything in return.”  
Mikey looked shocked, those doe eyes widening behind his glasses.  
“Unless, you don’t want me to...which I wouldn’t know why, but, I don’t wanna do anything you don’t-” Ray stammered, the last thing he wanted to do was make Mikey uncomfortable. Especially not after a blowjob like that.  
Mikey shut him up with a kiss, pressing his body as close to Rays as he could get.  
Ray moved a hand down to palm Mikey through his jeans, revelling in the broken whimpers leaving Mikeys mouth.  
“What do you want, Mikey?”  
“Just, anything. Please, please touch me.”  
Mikey was so quick to beg, and shamelessly roll his hips into the friction Rays hand provided. But he hid his face in Rays shoulder. Muffling his whines.  
Coy and shameless all at the same time.  
Ray worked Mikeys dick out of his jeans, no underwear. Of course.  
Mikey gasped, he couldn’t tell if it was from suddenly being exposed or Rays hand around him.  
Ray stroked Mikey, slow and methodical. Using his free hand to pull Mikeys head back by his hair. Mikey looked more embarrassed to have Ray looking at him than he did ten minutes ago to have Rays dick in his mouth.  
Ray noted, Mikey Way is real weird about what he’s embarrassed about.  
“You’re so pretty like this.” Ray praised, speeding up his stroking on Mikeys shaft. He moaned at the words, canting his hips up to meet Rays hand. “And the noises you make. I could listen to those forever.”  
It didn’t take long for Mikey to start keening and mumbling “close” and “please” in repetition.  
Ray tightened the grip on Mikeys hair, pulling him in for a kiss. It was less a kiss and more Mikey openly moaning into Rays mouth as he came over Rays hand.  
Mikey spent a few moments panting, leaning his forehead on Rays.  
He looked so pretty. Hair tossed and knotted, lips red and swollen, shirt rumpled. It was his Misfits shirt, and it now had a very obvious cum stain on the bottom. He was going to be pissed about that when he realized it.  
Mikey finally opened his eyes, and for a moment he looked Ray directly in the eyes. And just as quickly, he turned away. Straightening his clothes and using stray napkins on the coffee table to clean his mess.  
“Uh, thanks. Ray.” He turned on his heel and left Ray, stunned on the couch.  
Thanks.  
Mikey Way is the only guy who would ever say thanks after hooking up with someone.


End file.
